


Henry and Libra Support Conversation

by Straccia_Tella



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Henry being Henry, Support Conversations, henry shenanigans, i'd think these two would get along well, poor libra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straccia_Tella/pseuds/Straccia_Tella
Summary: Another support conversation I wrote a long time ago but never posted





	Henry and Libra Support Conversation

**Support C**

Libra: … I offer you my prayers.

Henry: Oh, if it isn’t Libra, whatcha doing there?

Libra: Good day Henry, I’m praying to Naga, thanking the gods that everyone is alive and well.

Henry: Heh, heh, heh, I thought you were asleep and muttering to yourself!  
Libra: From behind, I suppose it may seem like that…  Henry, is that _blood_ on your clothes?

Henry: Hm? Well, what do you know? I'm bleeding! Guess a stray arrow or something must’ve nicked me in that last fight. Nya,ha,ha,ha!

Libra: Let me see… Henry, this isn’t a nick, this is a very serious wound! How long have you been like this?!

Henry: Who knows? I’m slow to feel pain. Blood is good, but ouchies are a no-no.

Libra: I need to treat this immediately! Hold still now.

Henry: Okay, okay, do what you gotta do.  
Libra: …

Henry: …

Libra: There, I managed to fix it before it became too grim. Thank the gods I noticed.

Henry: I really appreciate the help, but did you have to clean the blood off too?  
Libra: Of course! I couldn’t have you parading around the camp covered in blood; heaven knows how the other might react!

Henry: Aww, that’s too bad, but I honestly don’t think anyone around camp would mind.

Libra: I highly doubt that. Imagine the panic you would have caused the others. The next time you get injured let someone know quickly. Some of these can be the difference to life or death Henry, please be aware of that.

Henry: Yes ma’am, whatever you say.  
Libra: Erm, actually…

Henry: Nya,ha,ha, just pulling your tail!

Libra: *sigh* Just be sure to stay out of trouble.

 

**Support B**

Libra: Hm? Henry, what’s wrong? Are you hurt again?  
Henry: Nope, just have a little doggie here, see? Who’s a good boy? Who’s a good boy? I found him out in the woods all on his lonesome and I couldn't tell if he was hurt. Could you give him a look over for me?  
Libra: Well I'm not veterinarian, but I'll do my best. Hmmmmm. I don't see any wounds on this little one here, perhaps he's just hungry?

Henry: Mmm, you're probably right. What would you like little guy? I hear Freddy's cooking up some bear tonight. I'm sure he wouldn't mind feeding a little cutie like you.

Libra: He is quiet adorable. Are you planning on keeping him?  
Henry: I hope so, if Robin gives the word. Who can say “no” to this fluffy little face?  
Libra: You seem to be quiet the animal lover, I never would have guessed.

Henry: Well, since my parents always left me in the forest, the animals there became something like my family. There were rabbits, wolves, strays and plenty of bugs. I even tamed a bear once!  
Libra: What? Your parents left you in the woods? _Alone_? They never came back to get you?  
Henry: Nope. I would have gladly stayed and made the woods my new home, but I always went back to the village. My parents didn’t really care for me, but it didn’t bother me one bit. I guess you could say I was used to it. I think that's why they sent me off to mage school too. 

Libra: Same.

Henry: Hmm? You think you could repeat that?  
Libra: It’s just, please pardon me if whatever I'm about to say sounds rude.

Henry: Now worries, I’m listening.

Libra: It’s just, I can understand that feeling. I never had a warm home of my own. My parents saw me as nothing but a speck of dust. I thought I was all alone in that house, where no one would even acknowledge my very existence. However, now that I know you went through something similar, I can’t help but feel relieved.

Henry: ….

Libra: Forgive me. I must be sounding so selfish right now.

Henry: No you don't. Everyone can afford to be a bit selfish now and then, it’s in our nature. I don’t see anything wrong with that. 

Libra: I suppose.

Henry: You might see it as selfish, but I see it as us being kindred spirits!

Libra: Henry, thank you.

Henry: Speaking of being selfish, do you think I could curse Robin or Chrom into letting me keep this little guy? If they say 'no' all I have to do is go "kerblam" and problem solved!  
Libra: Curse… them? Oh, gods forbid, Henry.

**Support A**

Henry: Man, that last battle was fun! We had corpses everywhere!

Libra: O dear Naga, please guide these souls to the peaceful afterlife

Henry: Are you praying for our enemies?  
Libra: Life is life, even on opposing sides. We can’t forget that everyone is a living being after all, even the Risen.

Henry: Huh, I guess so.

Libra: I’m glad you kept yourself out of harm’s way, Henry.

Henry: Of course I did! After all, I wouldn’t want to worry anyone at camp doused in blood, right?

Libra: Yes, that would be… problematic.

Henry: Way back when, I used to kill things and not care about what happened afterwards. Just throw a curse here, a spell there, and blood rained from the sky! But now…

Libra: But now?

Henry: It's kinda weird isn’t it? If any of you guys died, I’d march right after the people who did it and curse them to death!  
Libra: (I'm sincerely grateful that Henry is on our side.)

Henry: What? Did you say something?  
Libra: Err, nothing at all. So now you have a whole different view on life?

Henry: A little bit, I’m definitely not like before. I didn’t have lots of friends on the Plegian side, but now I have lots of friends here!

Libra: That’s why we heal and look after one another. To be sure none of us are left behind so we can live to see a brighter future ahead with our friends.

Henry: Cheers to that! I’m glad you’re my friend, Libra.

Libra: As am I, Henry. I know in battle I can trust you to protect us from the Risen.

Henry: Hee, hee! You betcha!

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you'd like to see me take a crack at another pairing, feel free to put it down in the comments


End file.
